<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alma's Blue Violet by EyeBeast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131357">Alma's Blue Violet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast'>EyeBeast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>blueberry, expansion, female - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing her old friend, Alma depressed after a job, Jill decides to treat her to a new drink called Blue Violet to try and lift her spirits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alma's Blue Violet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Stopping to catch her breath after running across town, Jill pushed open the door to her work. She was greeted with the usual scene of a stools positioned next to the bar, well under-used booths off to the side, and an ancient jukebox. Dana was standing behind the counter, the grey haired woman scratching her chin with her metal arm as she perused the bar’s wide collection of drinks. Hearing the door close behind her, she turned to greet her employee.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“You’re late,” Dana said, no venom in her words as she gave a slight grin.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Sorry, I slept right through my alarm,” Jill replied, taking off her jacket and fixing her several, black ponytails. Shaking the wrinkles out of her uniform, she felt around her pockets and realized something was amiss. “Dammit.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“What’s up?”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“I left my phone at home.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Don’t see what the problem is. Just means you’ll be more focused on your work,” Dana teased, even as Jill gave her an annoyed look. “Anyway there’s something I needed to talk to you about.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Oh yeah?” Jill asked as he walked behind the counter.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“It’s about our latest shipment. You see there’s been a-“</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">An upbeat tune started to ring from Dana’s pocket. Pulling out her phone, Dana grimaced as she looked at who was calling. “Hold on, I have to take this. It’s really important.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Wait, what about the-“</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“We’ll talk about it later,” she replied walking towards her office. “Just open up the bar and try to keep things quiet.” Putting the phone to her ear, she walked into her office and closed the door behind her.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Left by herself, Jill figured whatever her boss had to say wasn’t too pressing and got to work opening up the bar. Powering on the CaliCOMP, she was met with the familiar hum of the electronic drink dispenser. Scrolling through the list of drinks, she found new additions mixed in with the usual affair. Recalling that Dana had added a few new specialties to the menu, Jill made a mental note to try to get a few customers to be guinea pigs for the concoctions. With everything set to go, she clapped her hands together. “Time to mix drinks and change lives,” she announced to an empty bar.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Jill only had to withstand a few minutes of boredom before the bell above the door chimed. Thankfully for Jill, she recognized the long, flowing, blonde hair and prominent breasts of one of her regulars, Alma. The usually playful hacker couldn’t hide the tiredness afflicting her bi-spectacled, hazel eyes. With a weak wave of her metal hand, she sat down at the bar without a word.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Without needing to be asked, Jill got to work on one of Alma’s usual drinks. Sliding the Brandtini towards her friend, she watched her weakly grasp the drink and take a sip.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Thanks,” Alma said, placing the glass down and staring into the shimmering liquid.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Something wrong?” Jill asked, finally getting Alma to make eye contact with her.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Yeah, but it’s nothing you want to hear about. It’s a bit of a complicated situation.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“It’s my job as both a bartender and a friend to lift your spirits. Besides, not like I have anything else to do,” she replied, gesturing towards her non-existent patrons. “What’s up?”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Alma took another sip of her drink. “It’s about this new job I took on a while back.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Is it another bad contractor?”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Not the contractor, more of the results of what they asked me to do.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Did you screw it up or something?”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Alma scoffed. “As always, I did my job spectacularly.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Then what’s the problem?”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Alma drained half of her drink and smacked her lips. “I did my job a little too well and attracted the attention of some dangerous people.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“So when should we start barring the doors and pulling out the shotguns?” Jill only half-jokingly replied.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Not anytime soon. They’re not the types to send out assassins or PMCs out into the public. I pissed them off, but not enough for them to do something so bold. We should be fine, but it hasn’t stopped me from being on guard for a while.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Is it even safe for you to be out like this?”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Alma put her glass to her lips and finished her drink in one big gulp. “Like I said, being out in public makes it harder for them to attack directly. That being the case, I’ve still had to make myself scarce around family and this one guy I started dating.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“That sucks.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Yeah, but it’s necessary to keep them safe.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Watching Alma twirl her finger around the rim of her empty glass, Jill whipped up another Branditini to loosen her lips further. “How have they felt about it?”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Since I can’t tell them the real reason,” she replied, accepting the drink, “they’re acting like I don’t want to see them again. They think I’m becoming some cold-hearted bitch that sits inside and types at her keyboard all day.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Hey don’t beat yourself up about it. I’m sure once this all blows over, they’ll be more than willing to hear you out.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“That may be true, but I’m not so sure about the guy I was dating.” Grasping her glass a little harder, she took another gulp. “I’ve already had to cancel several dates. I’m waiting for the eventual break up message.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Jill shrugged. “It’s a big city and you’re pretty good at reeling them in, I’m sure you’ll find a new guy in no time.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Alma slumped down and rested her chin on the counter. “I know that, but I was so close to sharing a bed with him. All this worrying about assassins and junk has left me dying for some kind of stress relief.” Tilting her head up, she reached for her nearly-empty glass only to fold her arms underneath her chin.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Something wrong with the drink?” Jill asked.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“No, I just don’t think it’s doing it for me tonight. What else you got?”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Well the bar did just get a new selection of drinks.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Alma summoned the strength to peek at Jill. “Oh yeah? Surprise me then.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Opening up the CaliCOMP, Jill perused the list of new drinks. The one that stuck out to her was something called Blue Violet. It was a simple drink with a modest price tag, but what really stood out was the large quantity of Adelhyde needed to make it. Glancing back at her depressed friend, she decided it couldn’t hurt to try it out on her. Putting the commands into the machine, Jill stood back and watched as a fizzy, deep blue liquid was poured into a glass. Waiting for the bubbles to simmer down, she picked up the vibrant, cool drink and placed it in front of Alma.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“I present to you, the Blue Violet,” Jill said, holding out her arms and bowing to try and properly introduce the new beverage.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Blue Violet huh?” Alma asked, accepting the drink and watching the bubbles pop at the surface. “They say the violet is supposed to represent love and faithfulness. Are you trying to say something to me?”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“N-no,” Jill stammered out. “It was just the first thing that stuck out to me.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Yeah, sure it is,” she replied, finding joy in Jill’s flustered expression. “Bottoms up.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Lifting the glass to her lips, Alma took a small sip to savor the taste. “I think you really nailed it this time,” she said, going in for another drink. “The way the blueberry flavor lingers after each swallow is just divine. The calming chill as it slides down my throat is just what I need to relax my nerves. Not to mention the fizziness makes it so-URP.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Putting down the drink, Alama patted her stomach. “Guess the bubbles are a little stronger than I thought. I think the taste makes up for it though,” she added, showing a small smile as she took another swig.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Feeling any better?” Jill asked, picking up the abandoned Brandtini.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Much better,” Alma replied, stifling another burp as she went in for another taste. “It’s like the bubbles are carrying my worries away.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Glad to hear. I’m not used to having you acting so blue in the bar. I’ll make sure to let boss know that-“</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Jill stopped where she was as she glanced at Alma. A small patch of blue appeared on the tip of Alma’s nose that spread out to encompass both of her nostrils. “Alma, are you feeling okay?”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Finishing up the rest of her drink, Alma put the empty glass on the table. “I told you how I’m feeling just a few seconds ago. Have you been drinking on the job again?”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“No! Look at your face.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Pulling a hand mirror out of her pocket, Alma got a glimpse of the blue shade spreading across her cheeks. For a few seconds, the pair of girls could only watch in awe as the rest of her face followed suit. The blue coloring traveling down her neck, Alma dropped her mirror on the counter and pulled back her sleeve. She let out a yelp as the blue tint raced down her arms to take over everything below her metal wrists.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“What the hell was in that drink?” Alma asked, punctuated by an unsettling gurgle from her stomach.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Nothing, just the usual ingredients. I’m sure it’s just something that’ll pass through your system and-“</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">A much louder gurgling noise came with a pained wince from Alma. Leaning back in her seat in an attempt to ease her stomach, she noticed her belly sticking out several inches from her waistline. Another gurgle further bumped up her stomach, making it press against the counter. Daring to lift up her shirt, she and Jill got a good look at a bloated sphere of blue flesh taking over Alma’s mid-section.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“I don’t think it's just going to pass,” Alma said, clutching her protruding gut. “Are you sure there’s nothing else you put in there? Look over the recipe again. Maybe you can find something to counteract this.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Leaving Alma to become bigger and bluer, Jill rushed to the CaliCOMP to try and figure out what was going on. Running down the list of ingredients over and over again, she couldn’t seem to find anything that wasn’t already included with the usual drinks.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Well did you find anything?” Alma asked, shoving her gut beneath her sweater.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“No, everything looks normal. Is it possible the people that are after you might have slipped something into the machine?”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“It can’t be. You and I are the only ones that have been in here this entire time and I saw you prepare it right in front of me.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Wouldn’t be much of a hit job if they did it in plain sight. They could have spiked the tap before the bar even opened.” Giving up on the electronic drink dispenser, Jill turned and went wide eyed as more of Alma’s blue belly peeked out from her sweater.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“I don’t care how they did it,” Alma said, trying in vain to pull her sweater over her swelling stomach, “I just want it to stop.” Another yank of her top jiggled her belly, making it emit a sloshing noise from within.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Hold on, I’ll call Gillian he should be able to-” Jill reached into her pocket only to find lint.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Dammit I left my cell phone at home.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">While Jill frantically scoured the bar for where Dana kept the spare phone, Alma was forced to give up on covering up her gut as it grew to encompass her torso. Not content with swelling up her chest, her growing mass spread to her arms to make her hands look ridiculously small in comparison. A ripping noise got Alma to peek past her growing hips to watch her pants split down the sides to make way for her thickening legs. The stool beneath her creaked and groaned as her ass began to envelop the entirety of the seat. By the time her bulbous torso lifted out of her sweater and her swelling breasts popped off her bra, she was too preoccupied to notice her blonde hair change to the shame shade of blue as her body.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“J-jill, please hurry up,” Alma said, her typical confidence fading away as she was forced further back from the counter by her belly.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“I’m looking as fast as I can,” Jill replied from below the counter, pushing aside ancient bottles of liquor. “Everyone has cell phones these days so no one-“</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">A loud crash echoed through the bar, followed by a distinct sloshing noise. Jill peeked her head over the bar to see Alma’s bloated form sprawled out on the ground. Her still jiggling belly was a sight to behold with how it gradually sucked in her pudgy limbs. Alma’s swelling form finally burst off what was left of her pants, leaving her globe-like butt cheeks to keep her cushioned while her nether region was covered up by her gut. Her mind devoting any thoughts to just watching her friend swell up, Jill noticed a pair of blue stains bleed through what little remained of Alma’s sweater.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Can you stop gawking at my tits and help me?” Alma shouted out to be heard over her sloshing body.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“But they’re-“</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Yes, I know they’re impressive. Many boyfriends have told me in multiple ways. That doesn’t make this situation any better,” she shouted, her embarrassment growing alongside her size.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“No, I mean I think they’re leaking.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Alma’s own body answered her question as a shiver was sent through her swollen form. The source came from two trickles of blue liquid trailing down her belly to drip onto the floor. Daring to step close to the growing girl, Jill swept her finger through one of the streams. Holding the blue liquid up to her nose, she smelled a familiar odor.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Alma, you’re leaking blueberry juice.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“What!?” Alma asked, wobbling around and emitting more sloshing noises.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“And by the sound of it, that’s what’s been filling your body this entire time.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“WHAT!?” Almas asked again, straining as she stretched her bloated arms to put her hands against her leaking tits.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Alma’s efforts to contain her juice jumpstarted her growth process. While her chest was blocked off, the juice flowed through the rest of her form. What was left of her pants were torn asunder and scattered across the floor, leaving her rear to blimp up and add to her spherical figure unhindered. As the rest of her clothes were being ripped apart, her breasts pushed out the remnants of her bra to allow their flesh to peek through the holes in her sweater. Even as her body swelled up to the size of a small car, she was intent on keeping her metal fingers clamped onto her leaking teats.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Despite the dire situation, Jill couldn’t stop staring as the fabric wrapped tightly around Alma’s boobs. The juice inside began to leak between her fingers, unable to fully hold back the building pressure. Her nipples began to puff up to help contain the liquid, the engorged teats’ outline becoming prominent in the strained fabric of the sweater. They both began to fear the worst as Alma’s swelling form gradually began to force her arms away from her chest.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“J-Jill, I need you to push me up,” Alma said, her voice labored and shaky as she tried to keep her hangs wrapped around her protruding nipples. “G-get me to the bar.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Why?”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Alma opened her mouth, only to bite her lip to suppress a moan. “JUST DO IT!”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">At a loss of any other way to help her friend, Jill did as she was told and ran to Alma’s back. Sinking her fingers into the blue mass, she felt the gallons upon gallons of juice inside push back in an effort to continue growing the hacker. She paused for a moment as she felt a chill on her palms, awestruck at how similar it felt to holding the Blue Violet drink. Watching Alma’s arms get forced further from her torso, Jill dug her fingers into the blue flesh and pushed with all her might. While the hacker was heavy, Jill managed to leverage her weight to swing her into an upright position to leave her head only a few inches from the ceiling.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Alma if you get any bigger I don’t think we can get you out the door.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“J-just hurry up. I don’t think I can hold it in much longer.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Hold what in?”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Alma could only reply with a moan as her entire body shook. Seeing the desperate look in her eyes, Jill summoned all her strength to push. Each shove moved the bloated blueberry woman another inch towards the bar. The progress was at the cost of Alma’s moans becoming louder and her shaking getting worse. The juice leaking from her tits left a trail as they went, leaving Jill to splash through it on the way to the bar and splattering her pants with blue splotches.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Almost…there!” Jill shouted, feeling Alma bounce against the counter. “Now what are we supposed to-“</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Alma let out a shrill moan as her bloated arms were forced away from her chest. In a matter of seconds, her breasts ripped apart what remained of her sweater. No longer constrained, her tits ballooned out to match a pair of heavy wrecking balls. The weight of her bosom slammed right through the counter, leaving only broken glass and splinters in their wake.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">From Alma’s puffy, darkened nipples came a tidal wave of juice that spread throughout the bar. Jill’s entire lower half became soaked in blueberry juice, with more than a few droplets bouncing into her mouth. While the taste was superb, she found it hard to appreciate it while she watched the bar become flooded by Alma’s juice. Despite the path of destruction her bloated body left in its wake, Alma’s face was of complete bliss.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“That felt…so…fucking…goooooooood,” Alma softly spoke, before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">As Jill waded through the ankle high blue lake to try and figure out what to do with Alma, Dana slammed open the door to her office.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“I told you I was in the middle of an important phone call. What the hell kind of racket are you-“</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Dana stopped as her eyes slowly took in the flood of juice, the sleeping bloated Alma laying where her counter used to be, and Jill looking like a deer in the headlights. “What in the hell happened here?”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“I think someone slipped something into Alma’s drink,” Jill replied.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“This could be bad. What did you give her?”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“I served her two Brandtinis and this new drink called the Blue Violet. I didn’t see any tampering done to the CaliCOMP so maybe they used a remote-“</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Dana burst out with a fit of laughter, transferring some of her own confusion to Jill.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“I don’t think it’s that funny that Alma might be in grave danger,” Jill said.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Nah, it’s nothing like that,” Dana replied, taking a moment to re-compose herself. “Our latest shipment of Adelhyde just got a massive recall after someone messed up the ingredients. Apparently the Adelhyde does some weird things when it comes in contact with certain artificial flavoring additives. After chugging two glasses of the stuff, the mixture took to the blueberry flavor a little too well.” Unflinchingly sloshing through the juice, she walked up and placed a hand on Alma’s bulbous rear. “Damn, you really did a number on her.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“I didn’t mean to.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“I’m not saying it’s your fault. If anything, it’s mine for not telling you when I had the chance.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Can we do anything for her?”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“The condition is reversible, but it’s a bit lengthy,” she answered, jostling around Alma’s taut belly.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Then let’s get her to a hospital.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Nope, that’s not how this works.” Stepping over the remnants of the bar, Dana bent down to examine Alma’s still leaking nipples. “We have to get the juice out the same as you would any kind of fruit. We’re going to have to squeeze her.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“With all due respect boss, even with your help it’s going to take forever.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Not a problem. I have some favors owed to me from some guys in a construction company. Should be able to provide the equipment needed to both fix the bar and juice your friend. Needless to say, our Adelhyde supplier will be covering the cost for both.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“What do we do with Alma until then?”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Grabbing hold of Alma’s gut, Dana pushed her back into an upright position. “I doubt she has the strength or ability to move on her own. For now, I’ll just roll her off to the side of the bar to let her rest in peace. Would you mind getting started on the mopping?”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">A long sigh from Jill expressed both her annoyance and relief. “Of course this has to happen when Gillian is out.” Fetching a bucket of water, she started the daunting task of cleaning up the juice. “What was that phone call about anyway? Must have been pretty important for you to forget telling me about a potential work hazard.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Funny enough, it was a discussion between me and the other bartenders about the Adelhyde shipment,” Dana replied, carefully maneuvering Alma into a corner.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Trying to warn one another?”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Nah, they were daring me to try it for cash,” she said with a chuckle. “I was going to go all in on it, but I might have to re-consider after seeing what happened to your friend. Remind me to thank her when she wakes up.”</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“I’ll be sure to let her know,” Jill replied with a roll of her eyes, putting her head back down to get the arduous task completed.</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Results</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Total earnings: $18, 830</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Drinks’ total: $1460</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Mistakes: 0 (Technically not your fault)</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Commission: 30%</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Today’s payment: $438</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Flawless service bonus: $500</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tips: $1200 (Alma says the stress release was well worth the trouble)</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Something extra for cleaning the bar and making the place smell like blueberries: $600</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Today’s total transfer: $2,738</p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">-Don’t worry, I’ll make sure Gillian is given proper hell when he gets back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>